


Dammit Steve

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Darcy Lewis, PR Master [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis PR Master, M/M, Steve Rogers is a Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve confessed that he was pansexual, that caused enough of a riot. The last thing Darcy needs is Steve being... well, Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Steve

Steve Rogers practically needed his own personal PR Darcy (yes, that was how she was referring to herself). Steve had a bit of trouble with the modern world and the fact that he was no longer thinner than a stick. He was still the little punk he always was, standing up for people and willing to fight if the oppressor didn’t change their ways. For Skinny Steve, this would have resulted in a lot of being thrown into trash cans in alleyways. For Captain Steve, this resulted in idiots thinking they could take him on, being thoroughly disappointed, and then suing Steve for their injuries.

Since Steve joined the team, Darcy fought off three lawsuits. This time, however, was way worse than it should have been.

Darcy walked into the police station, her trademark “I can’t believe I have to fix this shit” look on her face that she had learned from Pepper. “I’m here for Steven Rogers,” she declared.

“Right this way,” the officer replied, guiding Darcy to the cell block.

The duo stopped in front of a cell that contained Steve Rogers holding an ice pack to his eye.

Darcy took a deep breath before speaking to him. “Steve. Why am I in Michigan?”

Steve sighed. “Because I called you,” he replied, sounding like a petulant child.

“And why did you call me?”

“Because I got put in jail.”

“And why were you put in jail?”

“I punched a guy and broke his nose.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and gestured for the officer to let him out. “I’ve got bail,” she assured the woman.

The second Steve was out, Darcy cuffed his ear. “You’re an idiot, Steve.”

Steve only gave her one of those All-American Boy smiles and said, “Thanks for getting me out.”

“Yeah, you’re just lucky I didn’t call Bucky,” Darcy replied, fighting off the smile that was working its way onto her face.

And that was how the mess started.

_Mystery Girl Bails Hero Boyfriend Out of Jail_

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Steve muttered. “How do they come up with these things? It’s completely unfounded!”

Tony only laughed at him. “You said you were pan last week and held her hand walking out,” he explained. “That’s the press equivalent of painting a target on your back. It’s really your fault.”

“Well what do I do?” Steve asked. “I’m with Bucky! They even know this!”

Darcy patted his arm. “Hate to break it to you buddy, but we’re about to put on a show. I’ve already got the car pulled around so we can go get gelato.”

Steve gave her a strange look. “Wait, so we’re just going to play into this?” he asked nervously.

“Kind of,” Darcy confirmed. “I’ve been in this business long enough to know-”

“You’ve been our PR manager for three months.”

“-that the people want a show, and when we get boring, they’ll move on,” Darcy finished. “Now come on, buddy; we’ve got a date to get to.”

Steve moaned but got to his feet, following Darcy out to the car. “How long do we have to do this?”

“The way I see it, they’re going pretty turned off to us when I drop you off for your date with Bucky,” Darcy assured him. “That or they’ll say we’re polyamorous.”

Steve gave her a concerned look. “Poly- _what_?”

Darcy sighed, shooting a ‘poor pitiful puppy’ look at Steve. “Polyamorous,” she repeated. “It means-”

“I know what it means,” Steve assured her. “But how is that better than the current situation?”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “The chance is minimal,” Darcy promised. “I already hired a photographer to get a couple of shots of me dropping you off to meet Bucky, and then you’ll both go inside and have a nice little date. I’ve paid the photographer not to intrude.”

Steve blinked at her a couple of times. “How did you even arrange this?”

“Easy, all I had to do was find a guy who could keep his mouth shut for twelve hours until the date,” Darcy explained with a shrug.

Steve smiled a tiny bit. “So Bucky and I are going on a date,” he muttered, fighting the blush that rose on his cheeks.

Darcy glanced over at her client and gave him a smile. “Well it is my job to keep you lot happy,” she declared as she pulled up to a little shop in Brooklyn. “Fortunato Brothers Café, located in the same place as the burger joint you and Bucky used to go to.”

Steve looked to Darcy, a hint of wonder in his eyes. “Thanks, Darce. This uh… this means a lot to me.”

“Any time,” Darcy assured him as Bucky walked over and Steve got out of the car.


End file.
